Always Yours
by glitter-lace-sophistication
Summary: "You are the love that came without warning. You had my heart before I could say no, and surely I never will."
1. First Impressions: Part One

**CHARLOTTESVILLE, VA – 1990**

Henry had been busy all afternoon. His desk was buried under a pile of term papers and miscellaneous assignments. The afternoon had dragged on, with no end to his work in the foreseeable future. A dull ache behind his eyes had slowly spread around his head, causing a terribly annoying pain to radiate.

He finished grading the paper in front of him, quickly stashing the pile on the spare chair across the desk before grabbing a journal from the top drawer. His head had been buzzing for hours; he simply had to organize the thoughts within his mind.

 _Today has been unbelievable._

For thoughts that wouldn't verbalize, he was able to begin writing quickly, his pen moving furiously over the page as he emptied the confines.

 _The backlash of my breakup with Madeline has been following me around for quite some time, making me throw myself into my studies and my teaching. I simply do not need the juvenile antics she brought to our relationship; I have never been one to 'play games,' and it became painfully obvious that our views of the relationship were starkly different._

 _Everything changed when I saw_ her, _though._

 _I don't even know her name; I just know that she is the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes upon. Her smile lights up the cafeteria during the lunchtime rush. Her eyes are so innocent, so pure. Her golden hair, though pulled back, still made me want to run my fingers through the soft waves. Her toned figure, was hidden behind a University of Virginia tee shirt and a pair of running shorts, but it was obvious she is active. Running maybe? Her defined thighs and tight calves allude to such._

 _I've never been one to believe in "love at first sight," but I've never laid eyes on a woman as beautiful as this mysterious dame. My mind has been spinning all afternoon. With just one look she managed to turn my world upside down. She hasn't left my thoughts since she caught my eye in the cafeteria. I'm, honestly, quite surprised I didn't drop my full glass when she crossed my path and sent me a polite smile._

 _I have to meet her. I need to know her._

 _I have had strong gut feelings about only a few things in my life. I knew UVA was the college for me. I knew the Marine Corps was going to allow me to make a difference; and she is giving me the most glorious gut feeling. I swear, I am going to marry her._

He shook his head, smiling foolishly as his hand shook, whether from excitement or strain he wasn't quite sure. There was no way of knowing if she was single, or even if she was seeing anyone steadily, but the butterflies in his stomach told him he had to go for it.

* * *

 **GEORGETOWN, MD – 2014**

Elizabeth rushed down the stairs and slid on her pumps when she reached the landing. Hastily, she rushed to pour herself a cup of coffee in her travel mug, spilling it on the counter as she did so.

"Damnit!" She huffed in annoyance, as she pulled a string of paper towels off the roll.

Henry emerged from the office, buttoning his shirt sleeves, concern covering his face. She shot him a glance out of the corner of her eye, panic permeating the corners of her face. He quickly rushed to grab the paper towels from her hand, nudging her toward the door. "I've got this. Go, babe."

Her eyes silently thanked him as she placed a hurried kiss to the corner of his lips. "I'll see you later." She grabbed her coat, shuffling toward the door. "I love you!" she shouted before slamming the door closed behind her.

A small frown creased his lips as he retreated back into his mind. He missed her. He _missed_ his _wife._ Of course he was able to see her regularly, but he could never be certain if she was coming home on a nightly basis. He could never be sure how many nights they would be allowed to fall asleep in one another's arms. He was proud of her; God, he was so proud, but it didn't dull the ache in his heart any less.

They both knew the job would bring hectic hours and circumstances beyond their control, but they needed a break. She had been running non-stop for the past three months, and he was bound to lose his mind if she didn't slow down to take a breath. He knew she would never admit it, but she would surely burn out without a pause.

He finished wiping the counter down with a wet cloth before tossing it in the sink and grabbing his briefcase from the office. He sent her a quick text, proposing a weekend alone, before he shoved the phone in his pocket and headed out the door.

Xxx

Elizabeth was able to sneak a glance at her phone between meetings, smiling when she saw Henry's proposition. A weekend alone sounded lovely, and wonderfully necessary. Even peeking at her calendar made her wonder when she would have time to eat in the next few weeks. With meetings, summits, and late nights reviewing new policies, a getaway with her husband seemed nothing more than a fantasy.

She poked her head through the door, calling Blake's attention. "Is there any way to move my five o'clock meeting up? I promise, I'll manage to shove something down my throat before then." He smiled, examining the schedule in front of him.

"I can figure it out."

She let out a relieved sigh, feeling a pressure lift from her shoulders. "Thanks Blake. I owe you…" she paused before speaking again. "Henry owes you." She quickly retreated to her office and prepared for a meeting with the Canadian Ambassador.

* * *

Henry's ears perked when he heard the creak and slam of the front door. "Jas?" He knew Allison and Stevie had plans for the evening, Jason was the only unaccounted for. As he heard the footsteps pad across the hardwood floor his phone vibrated with a text from his son.

 _Hey dad, I'll be at Cody's house tonight._

As if on cue he felt his wife's soft hands run over his shoulders and slide lazily around his neck before her gentle lips pressed against his temple, moving to his lips when he turned his head. "Hey." She whispered, leaning over the edge of the couch.

"Hey." He replied, eyes shimmering with excitement. "How were you able to get away from the office so early?"

She walked around, flopping on to the couch and melting into his side. "I had Blake pull some strings."

He wrapped an arm around her, folding her deeper into his embrace. "You really don't pay him enough." They shared a small laugh before easing into a comfortable silence.

"I'm glad you're home," he hummed against her hair as she sunk into him, humming comfortably. "I've missed you." He placed a tender kiss on her temple.

She ran a hand slowly over his chest, resting on his pec before speaking. "I've missed you too." She placed an equally soft kiss on his lips, her own lingering in contact. She placed her forehead heavily against his, her eyes remaining closed. "I've missed you so much."

* * *

She reveled in the silence that had overtaken their unbridled cries, leaving shallow breaths and racing heartbeats the only audible occupants. Her eyes felt leaden in the most familiar, glorious way, a way in which she and Henry would always cherish.

"I'm sorry the past few months have been so hectic. I promised I wouldn't let this job come between us."

He sat up, bring her with him. "What are you talking about?" His voice remained gentle. "Right now, with you in my arms, is nothing short of the perfect evening."

She ran a warm hand over his chiseled stomach. "But I had to force time for this…" her voice was soft, wracked with guilt and disappointment.

He ran a hand through her mussed hair. "But if we didn't force time wouldn't work be the only things on our schedules." She lazily shrugged her shoulders, obviously not appeased by his suggestion. He frowned, it didn't matter how hectic the job got, as long as they were allowed a chance to catch their breath, they could make it through anything.

"I think I have something you might like." He untangled himself from her embrace, eliciting a dissatisfied groan. "I'll be right back." He promised. She pouted, watching his every move as he retrieved an old journal from the desk and hurried back to bed, sliding under the covers next to her.

"Your journal?" She asked, fingers brushing the worn leather lightly. He opened the journal, flipping to a page that had been marked. A worn envelope slid to his lap and he gently lifted the torn flap and pulled an equally worn paper from its confines and handed it to Elizabeth.

She caught a glimpse of the first words, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. "What is this?" she asked cautiously, flipping to see the end of the passage.

"A journal entry…Just read it." She moved under his arm and layed heavily against his bare chest as she read each word intently.

He watched as a blush crept up her cheeks and a smile spread across her lips. "Henry…" She placed a hand over her heart, torn between the passage and his lips.

"Keep reading." He urged.

A small gasp passed her lips as she read the final line. She placed three fingers over her mouth, a tear sliding down her cheek. "You didn't even know my name, but you knew you were going to marry me?"

He kissed the trail of tears before landing on her lips. "I knew you were the one." She clutched the letter to her chest moving a leg to rest between his, laying on his lap, while she pushed herself up off the bed. She wrapped both arms around his neck, still clutching the torn paper tightly. "I love you, Henry." She whispered before connecting their lips in a passionate kiss.

"I love you too," he replied quietly. "I always have, _and I always will._ " She moved the journal from his lap, placing both it and the note on his nightstand before settling fully atop his waist and intertwining her fingers in his thick hair as she relayed the precious gratitude for him she would always feel.

 **A/N: Well, I've been beating myself up for not writing as much as I should be. It seems it may have paid off, though. I've had the first 300ish words of this written for a few weeks now and I tonight I was finally able to finish it. Your reviews are my lifeblood. Let me know what you think! (: I may have some ideas to continue this, but don't hold me to that.**


	2. First Impressions: Part Two

**A/N: Thank you so so so much for the lovely reviews on the initial part of this fic! Y'all always like it more than i think you will! I took a few liberties with this section (the location of their farmhouse, backstory with becky [ep 2x21], and also a very subpar boyfriend... guesses? (; ) but I hope you like this part regardless. Let me know what you think!**

 **CHARLOTTESVILLE, VA - 1990**

"Elizabeth!" Becky shouted from across the room. She jumped, started when she was abruptly ripped from her thoughts.

"What?"

"Are you going or not? I have to leave in five minutes."

She groaned internally. She didn't want to disappoint her roommate, but she really, _really_ didn't want to go to a Pride and Prejudice themed ball. She shot an apologetic look across the room before saying a word, hoping she would take the hint. "I really have to finish this American Gov paper…" she trailed off, her guilt filling the atmosphere.

Becky sighed, but understood her reluctance. "It's fine. Don't work too hard." She smiled over her shoulder before walking into the hall and shutting the door behind her.

Elizabeth sat on her bed for a moment, flopping backward, eyes landing on the ceiling. There was no way she was going to get a paper written tonight. There was simply too much running through her mind to do so. Perhaps a quiet run on the hidden trail she had found would help clear her mind. Without hesitation she slipped on a pair of running shoes and grabbed her keys.

...

She returned nearly an hour later, sweaty, exhausted, with her mind _still_ rolling. She intended a short run, but when her mind refused to clear she thought she'd try pushing herself harder, providing lackluster results.

She quickly showered, unsurprised when she reentered her bedroom feeling a weight pressing against her shoulders. Sitting at her desk to finish her term paper, the words came, but not as easily as they should have.

Stepping out on a limb, she pushed the paper aside, pulling a piece of paper out of the back of her notebook. She had always been good with words, perhaps a stream of consciousness note would do her some good.

 _Ugh._ She scribbled at the top of the page roughly. It was the only thing she _could_ verbalize, and it left her wanting to scribble violently across the page. She echoed the word aloud, frustration boiling in her chest.

 _I don't particularly know what I'm going to be writing but hopefully as this pen moves my brain will start untangling itself. That would be extremely helpful, because if I don't release this tension I feel like I am going to blow. Even running didn't help me today. A shower didn't help. NOTHING IS HELPING!_

 _Nothing out of the ordinary has been happening. Sure, I am a bit stressed with midterms coming up next week, but that is nothing to truly be concerned about. I know I'll do fine as long as I take the time to study._

 _That Henry guy asked me out,_ again, _today. He's so persistent, certainly doesn't give up after just one rejection. He's cute… okay, no, he's pretty hot, but I've already told him I have a boyfriend. If this keeps up Craig probably isn't going to be too happy. Hopefully it doesn't get to that point, I would hate for him to do something stupid to a perfectly nice guy._

 _I've heard lovely things about him. Craig has a buddy who is majoring in World Religion and thinks highly of him. He's a graduate student, I believe. Maybe a TA too? He's quite the academic, throws himself into his studies and is an avid reader. It seems we always run into each other when searching for resources in the library._

 _I'm pretty surprised he doesn't have a girlfriend, if I wasn't with Craig I'd seriously consider accepting his offers. There's something about him that I'm drawn to. His bright smile? His dark, kind eyes? Perhaps it is the gentle motivation that pushes him. He isn't selfish like Craig. His ambition isn't so unbridled that he would be willing to sacrifice others to gain clout._

The stoke of her pen became considerably lighter. Her rapid heartbeat slowing to a steady pace as she breathed deeply. She felt a small smile creep across her face as she read her final words.

"Wow." She whispered softly.

 _Perhaps I have some things to mull over in the next couple of days. I'm not so sure I should let this one get away…_

…

Becky walked through the door, exhausted excitement spreading across her cheeks.

"How was it?" Elizabeth looked up from her desk when the door opened.

"It was so much fun!" She immediately leapt into a hurried spiel about the night's events as Elizabeth did her best to listen and write. She wasn't bored by her roommate's interests, but she had come across some startling revelations in the past hours, and she couldn't help allowing a small smile to creep across the corners of her lips.

* * *

"Is something wrong, Elizabeth?" Craig stared across the table at his girlfriend as she picked at her dinner, pushing food around her plate.

She merely shrugged, not knowing exactly what she wanted to say. She felt trapped, like there was something she was missing out on, something better than what she was experiencing right now. "I don't know." She mumbled her confusion, her eyebrows following the muddle.

"Okay." His response lacked compassion, as if he truly didn't care what her response would have been. She watched as he shoved a fork back into his meal, devouring the food on his plate. She took this opportunity to stare at him carefully. His eyes were empty, making his lack of feeling obvious.

She wasn't even attached to Henry, yet his hazel eyes still gazed at her with a compassion she had never seen from Craig. It was a look she was so unfamiliar with when he approached her, yet gazing across the table at Craig gave her the starkest of comparisons.

"Do you love me?" She suddenly blurted.

He nearly choked on the bite he had taken. "What?" He coughed. "Of course I do."

Elizabeth didn't feel the genuineness. In only a few conversations with another man, she could almost assure his adoration.

"The eyes…" she whispered. "It's all in the eyes."

"What are you talking about?"

Without dragging the night out any further, she calculated the kindest words to let him down relatively easily. She didn't want to string the relationship out if he wasn't capable of giving her the feeling she knew existed elsewhere, a feeling she was nearly certain she could reciprocate.

After cutting the ties, she left a twenty dollar bill on the table to pay for her meal and quickly made her way out of the restaurant.

* * *

 **BARBOURSVILLE, VA – 2002**

Henry watched as his wife paced the floor in front of their bed. "Babe, come lay down. You're making me dizzy." She huffed, etching another rut in the floor before Henry pulled her hand gently toward their unmade bed.

"I can't shut it off!" she nearly cried as she curled into a pile of pillows.

"I promise; it isn't going to be as bad as you think it will be."

The following day was her "first day of school" teaching political science courses at UVA. She had been preparing for weeks now, putting in long hours in her new office, but tomorrow would be her first class. "What if I forget what I'm talking about! I was a straight A student for God's sake! They're going to think I'm incompetent."

"Babe," he laughed heartily. "You _were_ a straight A student! And you have almost 20 years of CIA experience! You'll be fine." He kissed her lips gently, grasping for anything to soothe her nerves. She stretched her neck, letting a groan vibrate her throat. "Do you need to write about it?" He shot her a knowing glance, gently mocking her jitters.

He reached across her waist, pulling her journal (a dated gift from him, of course) from the bedside table to place on her lap. As the journal landed, so did a stray piece of paper, settling softly between their legs.

"What's this?" He asked, timidly unfolding it and handing it to her. He was wary of reading it, knowing it had come from her journal and very well could have been her most intimate thoughts.

She quickly scanned the first few lines of the entry, a wide smile stretching across her face. "Do you want to read it?"

He leaned on his elbow, his cheek resting against her arm as he looked across her lap to see the writing. He listened as she read the thoughts she scrawled across the page hurriedly nearly 20 years ago. "You thought I was hot?" He gazed up at her kissing her bare arm softly.

"Mhmm." She nodded, giggling softly as the stubble of his beard grazed the exposed skin.

"And you thought I had kind eyes?" He moved to sit up, shoulder resting his shoulder against the headboard, moving his kisses to her neck. "And gentle motivation?" She hummed her affirmation, tilting her head, giving him better access to her skin, heat quickly rising within her.

She dropped the letter, not caring where it landed as he moved to hover atop her body. "Hmm." He kissed her softly. "You couldn't let me get away?" She rested a firm hand on his jaw, pulling his lips back to hers, answering his final question with a heated kiss that made her answer obvious.

"Nope." She whispered, their lips parting, heavy breaths brushing one another's chins. "I couldn't let such a handsome catch get away."

He tried to laugh, his lips forming a smile, a heavy pant passing his lips. "I was never going anywhere. I have always been yours." She swallowed his confession against his lips as she wrapped a leg around his waist and sliding a hand down his back.

The thing she hoped he knew: not only would always be hers, but she was certain that she would always be his.


	3. A Moment's Realization

**A/N: Before you even start reading, I will warn you that this probably drifted into the AU realm. This started as an emotional purge/outlet and I kind of liked the end result and wanted to include it...SO, you've been warned. ALSO #ANGSTALERT**

 **CHARLOTTESVILLE, VA - OCTOBER 1990**

Elizabeth's eyes shot open, revealing a dark, empty room. Her heaving breath filled the silence as she felt a cold chill run slowly down her spine. Earlier that day Henry had told her he would be deployed to the Middle East, and though war hadn't official been declared, tensions were rising quickly.

She placed a hand over her still rapidly beating heart, trying her best to soothe her breathing. She and Henry had only been dating for a matter of weeks: five, maybe six? Yet she still had the strangest feeling within her stomach when he told her he would be leaving.

She felt more alone than she had in quite a while. In such a short time he had become a touchstone for her, someone she could share her thoughts with. This was simply not something she could burden him with, though. This was something she had to process on her own.

She made her way to her desk, pulling a notebook out of the drawer before turning on her bedside lamp to illuminate her writing surface. With a shaky hand she pressed the pen to the paper, drawing out her hears.

 _My dearest Henry,_

 _I love you. I love you so incredibly much. I know we've told one another our feelings, but it is only after you announced your deployment that I truly came to understand just_ how _much space you occupy with my heart. I can already anticipate the mess I will turn into the day you are forced to leave._

 _You've assured me of your safety, and told me not to worry, but I don't think that is a promise I can keep. Service, whether in an active warzone, or in an area of high tensions, is such an explosive unknown. You've promised your return, but I am not foolish enough to hold you to that. So many things can happen in the six months you're over there. You haven't even left and I am already terrified; my heart is already breaking._

By this time, tears had formed in the corners of her eyes, silently sliding down her cheeks. She barely noticed when one hit the page, smearing the ink of where writing.

 _We've both come to a consensus, agreeing upon the cleansing, clarifying effects of writing. I suppose that I what I am doing now… at two o'clock in the morning. Perhaps I will give this letter to you, perhaps it will remain hidden in the depths of my desk. Either way this anticipation feels like it is going to break me._

 _I don't know that I have felt a pain like this since I was a girl, and the anticipation only magnifies the fears already buried in my heart. One moment my parents love filled our home, and the next they were suddenly gone. In some ways I almost prefer the abruptness of it all, it didn't give me any time to anticipate what an ending would be like._

 _The anticipation, knowing there is even the smallest possibility you may not return home is so much more painful to endure. Until you leave, I have days to agonize. Once you do leave, my mind will be running for six months, constantly replay worst-case scenarios. I know I will make it through, I always do, but that doesn't lessen the ache I feel in my heart._

 _Perhaps this is what they mean when referring to loving someone so much it hurts._

 _I love you, Henry. Please don't ever forget it._

* * *

 **HENDERSON HALL, ARLINGTON, VA - NOVEMBER, 1990**

Elizabeth stared out the window, curling her nimble fingers tightly into Henry's hand. She closed her eyes, willing her shaky hand to stop trembling. She gathered a fist of her jacket in her free hand, squeezing it so hard her knuckles began to turn white.

"Babe…" His gentle voice filled the suffocatingly silent air between them. He trailed off, not quite certain he truly had anything worth saying.

She inhaled sharply, avoiding his gaze and clenching her jaw when his thumb began to run softly across the back of her hand. She felt her head begin to spin when the car slowed to a stop, parking within earshot of a waiting plane.

They both slid out of the back seat, Elizabeth never letting his hand go. He slung his duffle bag over his shoulder, slammed the door with his elbow, staring stoically toward the plane. She reluctantly followed him, remaining a pace behind.

She wasn't going to cry. Crying wouldn't change the fact that Henry was being shipped across the world and dropped into a tumultuous situation. It wasn't productive; it wouldn't ensure his safe return.

They stopped shy of the crowd of families, finding an intimate corner hidden within a small grove. Henry dropped his bag, causing a loud thud to jar Elizabeth's already frazzled nerves and causing her to jump.

"Baby…" he ran a gentle hand down the side of her cheek, trailing along her jawline, and lingering below her chin. Despite his best efforts, though, she refused to lift her eyes to meet his. Even after he coaxed her chin up, she forced her jaw from his grip and closed her eyes tightly. "Lizzy, babe…"

"Don't call me that!" she nearly shouted, both wanting to escape his hold and melt deeper into his embrace. "Don't—" she choked, breaths heaving as she spoke. "—say it." He leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on her lips, a kiss that quickly shifted into something much more desperate, much more meaningful.

She mentally scolded herself as one tear slid down her cheek, brushing against Henry's jaw as she leaned into him. Only when they both needed air did their lips part, but their skin remained flush, forehands resting against one another as her hands desperately gripped the back of his head, keeping him as close as possible.

"I'll be back in six months, baby." Their eyes remain closed, voices barely rising above an intimate, breathy whisper.

"You can't promise that." Another tear rolled down her cheek as she fisted the material of his jacket at his chest.

He inhaled the scent of her hair, a scent he had grown to love so quickly. "I love you." She buried her head in the crook of his neck, tears now flowing freely through her closed lashes. She latched her arms around his neck, desperately guiding his head to touch hers. "I love you." He repeated, his voice subtly cracking.

He closed his eyes, fighting his own tears that had formed behind his eyelids. He threaded his fingers in her messy blonde waves just as he had wanted to do the moment he laid eyes on her. His other arm folded around her waist and pulled her body into his, his heart aching to feel her as close as possible.

They stood there holding one another as long as they could before Henry reluctantly opened his eyes, catching a glimpse of departing families and marines in the distance.

"Baby," he ran his hand over her hair. "I have to go…" She didn't look to him, she didn't loosen her grip, she made no indication that she planned to move. "Babe…" he brushed his hand along the sliver of skin not hidden in his neck with no luck.

He shifted his gaze toward Will, who stood nearby waiting to drive Elizabeth back to Henry's apartment. He waved him over, gesturing toward Elizabeth, who still clung to him. "Baby," his tried again. "I really do have to go." He unwrapped his arms, trying to coax her hands from around him.

Unfortunately, his movements only sent her into a wave of hysteria, tears flowing heavier and faster as her hands gripped his shoulder. "Will." He mouthed, causing her brother to pry her hands in combination with Henry.

"Henry!" she gasped, the cool breeze making her painfully aware of their separation. "Henry!" Her sobs intensified as he turned to walk away toward the plane.

Will gripped her from behind, holding her in place, preventing her from running toward Henry. Labored breaths heaved from her lungs as she sank to her knee, Will's hold following her. She coiled herself tightly, leaning all her weight against her brother's chest, sobs wracking her body. He gently rubbed her back, allowing her to purge the tears for nearly twenty minutes before lifting his little sister in his arms and carrying her to the waiting car.

He rode back to the apartment with her and gently nudged her exhausted body awake when they arrived. "Lizzy." He whispered gently, not wanting to startle her. "We're back." Reluctantly, she opened her eyes, now terribly swollen and bloodshot, and dragged herself up the stairs, opening the door to an abode so safe, so filled with _him,_ her love.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked, following her into the bedroom. She nodded, afraid to speak. "I'll tell Isabelle that you're back. If you need anything she's just a few doors down." Elizabeth nodded, accepting a kiss to the forehead, and watched him pace toward the door, closing it gently as he left.

She quickly shut the bedroom door, feeling the incessant throb in her head intensify. She paced straight over to henry's dresser and pulled out a UVA sweatshirt whose permeated fibers smelled only of henry. She slid her own jacket off her shoulders, dropping it to the ground before pulling his over her head and curling herself under the covers of his bed.

His pillow, his blankets, his sweatshirt, they all _smelled_ of him, but the apartment felt so empty without his warm, comforting presence. She closed her eyes, fighting the bile that rose in her throat and the tears that welled within her eyes. Tomorrow she could put on a brave face. Tomorrow she could dive into her studies and pretend that everything was okay. Right now, though, she needed to break down. She needed a moment to let her fear permeate her veins. She needed a moment to process the fact that, though they had only been dating for a short time, she was already in far too deep to see, _or want,_ a way out.

 **A/N: Oh wow, this chapter drained me. Excuse me while I go sleep for 37 days. I'm so, so glad you guys are enjoying the concept of this story! I live for your reviews. Let me know what you think of this chapter!**


	4. A Moment's Realization: His Realization

**A/N: Just a disclaimer, I think the timeline is a little messed up… I'll just take responsibility for anything within that realm you notice to be blatantly wrong. This is part two of the last chapter, aka the one that wasn't even supposed to be part of this but OMG y'all loved it and thank you so so so much for those lovely reviews! I thought I would indulge y'all just a bit longer and include this second part before getting back on track with the original ideas I had brainstormed. I hope you enjoy! Xo. Your reviews bring me joy! (:**

 **CHARLOTTESVILE, VA – 1991**

Henry tip-toed through the front door, shutting it silently when he was greeted by a dark house. Slipping his coat off, he hung it in the hall closet and padded down the hall in sock-clad feet with his shoes in his hand. He found the bedroom door, slightly ajar, with a golden haze filtering out into the hallway.

The sight he was met with melted his heart. Elizabeth had fallen asleep after taking a shower. Her damp hair cascaded across the pillow, a towel still wrapped tightly around her cooling body. He untucked and unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it in the hamper before making his way back into the small bedroom. He noticed a photo album and a few pieces of stray paper strewn across the comforter next to her side.

He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, afraid to wake her. He grabbed a pair of her favorite pajamas out of the dresser and sat down beside her on the bed. "Babe." He whispered running a soft hand through her golden waves. "Babe…"

She shifted under his gaze, mumbling groggily. "Hmm?"

He rested a warm hand on her cool cheek. "Do you want to put some pajamas on?"

"Mhm." She nodded, but curled herself tighter, head resting heavily on his pillow.

He laughed, a small puff of air passing through his nose, lips curling into a smile. "Baby, you're going to have to move." She groaned again, giving him little assistance as he pulled a shirt over her head and shorts up her legs.

After assuring she was tucked comfortably under the covers, he stacked the papers and photo album, moving to place it on the bedside table when the words " _My dearest Henry,_ " caught his eye. He set the album down, moving to his side of the bed as he sat atop the covers, Elizabeth instinctively moving closer toward him.

"What is this?" He hoped she wasn't asleep just yet as he reached his arm around her, rubbing her shoulder gently. She let on no response, but buried her head deeper into his side as her hands rested lightly on his hip.

He began to read, his breath catching in his throat with the confession she penned across the first line. _"I love you. I love you so incredibly much."_ He immediately saw the tear stains that wrinkled the page, that smeared the ink of her words. "When was this written?" he wondered aloud quietly. He continued to read, hoping he would be given some clue as to the timeframe.

Sure enough, he stumbled upon such quickly enough. It had been from his first deployment. They had only been dating a short time, but he could still feel her tears stinging his neck like it had been yesterday.

"Are you going to lay down?" Elizabeth forced her heavy eyelids open, gazing up to Henry as she rubbed her hand against his thigh.

"Yeah, in a second." He spoke half-heartedly, still focused on the note in his hands. "Hey, what is this?" He asked, eyes hooded as he gazed down to meet hers. She sat up, sleep still heavy in her eyes, and pulled Henry's glasses off his face in an attempt to inspect the letter. After a moment of reading, she handed him his frames and leaned into his shoulder.

"It's a letter I wrote after I found out you were going to be deployed when we were in college." She wrapped an arm around his waist, running her fingers softly over the warm material covering his stomach. "That was the moment I realized I wanted to spend forever with you." She traced her fingers in a slow, nonsensical patter across his muscles. "I guess it would be more accurate to say it was the moment I realized I couldn't spend forever _without_ you."

He continued to run a hand down her arm, now frantically fighting the tears that had formed with her revelation. Though he knew deployment was always an uncertainty, he had never been as frightened to leave as he was in this moment. He and Elizabeth had just wed two months ago. Their lives were just beginning together, and it was just days earlier that protective bubble had been burst by the news that he would be sent overseas again.

He had never feared leaving, he knew he had a duty, and he was more than willing to act. After he had met Elizabeth, though, after capturing her heart, after reading her letter, everything had shifted in his mind. He _needed_ to return home safely. He couldn't put her through such heartache. She was only 23 years old, yet her life had already been wracked with enumerable amounts of pain. He loved her far too much to be yet another cause of heartbreak in her life.

A single tear slid down his face, internalizing the fears she never directly spoke to anyone. "I'm so sorry." He whispered softly against her hair.

She rested her head heavier against his chest, letting her eyes fall closed again. "For what?"

"For leaving again, for being deployed overseas…"

Her head slid lazily, resting just above his heart as he leaned back against the headboard, running a hand through her hair, stroking her arm, resting a hand on her hip, anything to make him feel closer to her.

"I married a marine." Her voice was soft, coarse with exhaustion, and it broke his heart. "Just promise me you'll _try._ "

"Try?"

"Try to stay safe. _Try to come back to me._ " Silent tears ran down his cheeks as he buried his nose in her hair, stroking the warm skin of her abdomen tenderly.

"I'll try, baby." He laid her letter on the bedside table, fully embracing her in his arms as he slid himself under the duvet. The picture in his wallet, one of their first pictures as man and wife, would be the one that stayed with him indefinitely. It would be her smile, her radiant, beautiful heart that kept his goal in mind. He had a duty to fulfill to his country, but he also had a duty to fulfill for her. "I promise you that."

* * *

 **QUANTICO MARINE CORPS BASE – QUANTICO, VA**

 **3 WEEKS LATER**

She should have been used to these goodbyes by now. _He_ should have been used to their goodbyes, but each time the ache in their hearts failed to lessen, even with all their preparation. As they always did, they found a secluded spot away from the crowd to exchange their goodbyes.

Henry remained quiet for a long moment, simply holding Elizabeth in his arms. He was an eloquent man, one of many wise words, yet it was his departure from her that took his breath away, when words suddenly eluded him.

She buried her nose in his neck savoring the feeling of his skin against hers, the pressure of his fingers threaded through her hair. She interlocked her hands behind his neck, content to stay wrapped in his embrace forever.

"I love you." She whispered, pulling her head from the crook of his neck just enough to meet his gaze.

"I love you too." She rested her cheek against his chin, losing herself in the patterns he drew on her back. "I'll be back." He confirmed kissing her hairline.

Her eyes closed gently. "Don't make rash promises." It broke his heart every time she called him on the promise that he would be back, but he knew that she was right. Her pragmatism stung, it did, but he couldn't admit her words were erroneous.

She placed a kiss upon the pendant that hung around his neck, trailing to his jawline, and finally landing on his lips in such a tender kiss he swore he felt his heart break again.

In their first deployment together, it was she who had been inconsolable. Since then, though, it seemed the roles had been reversed. She pulled herself together, rarely shedding a tear that he was privy to witness. He, however, felt his heart move to his throat every time he received word that he would be deployed. It was in the moment that he saw her resolve shatter that he recognized how much she truly needed him to remain safe.

It was that image that kept him fighting to stay alive. He couldn't leave her, he _wouldn't_ leave her with old wounds ripped open and no one to help mend them.

"I love you, baby." He whispered his promise one last time before kissing her forehead and making his way toward the plane.


	5. Her Announcement

**BOURBONSVILLE, VA – 1994**

Elizabeth felt utterly dizzy. Her head was throbbing dully, yet the only person she could think of seeing was Henry. She felt a flutter within her stomach, butterflies forcing a nervous smile across her lips. "Henry?" She called loudly after stepping through the threshold, knowing she had probably beaten him home.

She poked her head through the kitchen, sighing heavily when she didn't see him. Unceremoniously, she kicked off her shoes, and threw her coat on the couch before pulling her hair from the tight bun atop her head.

Entering the quiet bedroom, she flopped onto the bed, turning her head to gaze at his empty side of the bed. She caught a whiff of his aftershave and she smiled, quickly sitting up and hurrying to retrieve her journal from atop a corner end table. She tore out a piece of paper from the back before finding a hard book and pen and returning to the bed.

…

Her ears perked up, hearing the front door slam closed.

"Baby?" His voice carried down the hall, gracing her ears, his deep voice her favorite music. She slid the note she had just written in the pocket of the sweatshirt she had thrown over a tee shirt.

"Hey." She made her way to the living room, turning on a lamp to illuminate the darkness brought by the setting sun peeking through the windows.

Henry dropped his briefcase by the couch, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Pulling away, he was met with a radiant smile before she leaned up to kiss him again. "What is that beautiful smile for?" He traced fingers along her jaw, resting a thumb on the deep dimple in her cheek.

"I'm happy." She looked down bashfully, looking up at him through thick lashes.

"What are you happy about?" he leaned into her, wrapping his arms loosely around her hips. She merely shrugged her shoulders, shooting him a coy smile before retrieving leftovers from the fridge. He watched her intently, intrigued as to where she could be leading him. "Come on!" He followed her to the table. "What are you so happy about?"

She kept her lips tightly pursed, refusing to let her teeth show as a smile forced through her façade. "Here." She said simply, pulling a folded piece of paper from her sweatshirt and sliding it toward him across the table.

He raised an eyebrow skeptically before unfolding it and reading the contents. She sat across the table, covering her growing smile as she watched him read.

 _My love,_

 _You've made me happier than I ever thought possible. From the moment I finally accepted a date with you, I felt the loneliness and despair shrink within my heart. I cannot thank you enough for that. You pulled me out of a life I wasn't sure could hold joy and filled it with so much love, so much excitement, so much happiness._

 _On that first date, and from that day forward, the butterflies in my stomach have not stopped fluttering. Today, though, I learned that those butterflies aren't going to disappear any time soon. Henry, those butterflies, in a few months, are going to be the kicks of our little one. Congratulations, babe, you're going to be a daddy!_

 _Losing my parents so young never allowed me the luxury to consider such a situation, but Henry, I wouldn't want to experience such an exciting, terrifying unknown with anyone else. You dive into everything headfirst, always pouring your heart into it, and I have no doubt this will be the same. You are going to be the best daddy this little one could ever ask for, because you are the greatest love I never deserved._

 _Congratulations daddy!_

 _Xo_

Henry's head shot up, his gaze meeting hers from across the table. She knew he had finished the letter when he grinned widely. "Really?" he nearly shouted, excitement evident on his face.

She nodded her head, standing to meet him as he ran around the table, sweeping her up in his arms, and twirling her around the small kitchen. He gently placed her back on the ground kissing her fiercely, bending her backward toward the counter. "Really?" he whispered again against her lips.

"Really." Neither could contain their smiles, nor their kisses, as their lips stretched, teeth grazing one another sloppily.

"We're having a baby!"

She straightened her back, standing on her toes excitedly. "We're having a baby!" She bounced, wrapping an arm around his neck, the other tapping his shoulder as her feet moved up and down.

He immediately lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. "What are you doing?" she squealed.

"You are carrying our precious little one, so I'm carrying you!" She giggled as he placed her down on the bed, pulling him down when he tried to stand. "I'm taking care of my family." He whispered, hovering above her. He placed a kiss on her lips, trailing down her neck before lifting her sweatshirt to expose her flat abdomen. He kissed both sides of her stomach before kissing below her naval. "You have already stolen my heart little one." His hand rested lightly on her warm skin, his head resting gently atop her ribs on the bunched up sweatshirt.

She threaded her fingers through his hair, the sight of him already talking to their child melting her heart. "Mine too baby, you've stolen mama's heart too."

He stroked his hand across her stomach, knowing there was nothing that would ever disturb the content this moment brought. "To a father growing old, nothing is dearer than a daughter…" he whispered the words softly, only whispered loud enough for her to hear.

"Who said that?" she asked moving her thumb against his scalp.

"Euripides." She hummed, savoring the comfort of his warm hand moving softly against her skin, his breath brushing ever slightly above the hem of her sweatpants.

"I love you, daddy." She whispered, an overwhelming comfort forcing her eyes closed.

"I love _you,_ momma."

* * *

 **BOURBONSVILLE, VA – 11 MONTHS LATER**

Elizabeth rocked Stevie gently, moving the rocking chair as she stoked her new daughter's hair soothingly. She closed her eyes as she shifted against her mother's chest. "Shhh, baby." She coaxed her daughter to sleep, needing sleep herself.

Henry sat up in bed, gazing across the bedroom at his wife rocking his baby daughter. She appeared to be sleeping, simultaneously catching a moment's rest while she continued to rock their newborn to sleep. He pushed the covers off of his waist and quietly padded across the room. "Babe, go get some rest." He lifted Stevie from her arms, kissing her nose lightly.

She stood, placing her head on his shoulder, staring down at her sweet girl, sleeping soundly in her father's arms. "She's perfect." She whispered, stroking the blond wisps.

"Just like her momma…" He laid a sleeping Stevie in her bassinet, leading his weary wife back to their bed, tucking her under the duvet before sliding into bed next to her and wrapping her in his strong arms. She pulled the covers up to her neck, and rolled into his side, resting her hand on his broad chest before closing her eyes.

She absentmindedly stroked his bare skin before fluttering her eyes open when he broke the silence. "Can I let you in on a secret?"

"Always." She gazed up at him, allowing him the freedom to share the deepest thoughts with her.

"When you told me you were pregnant, I was terrified."

"Really?" her voice was soft, not daring wake the daughter he had so easily coaxed into rest.

He nodded, resting his arm under her neck. "I was so scared." He gently stroked her hair. "I was so excited when you told me, but after you fell asleep that night, I started pacing the floor, in the kitchen."

"In the kitchen?"

"It was the only place I found where the floorboards didn't squeak." They both laughed at his revelation. Even when he was panicked, he still found a way to put her first. "I must've paced for hours, trying to wrap my head around the idea of being a father. I knew instantly you were going to be a fantastic mother, I couldn't, very well, let you down. I didn't want to let our little one down."

"Henry, you could never."

A half smile spread across his face as he continued. "I had helped my mother a bit with my younger brother and sisters, but I knew having a child of our own was a whole different ball game." Elizabeth watched the conflict suddenly reappear in his eyes, noticing it even in the dim light of the bedroom.

She pulled herself deeper into his embrace, intertwining their fingers upon his chest. "Baby, you are the best thing that has happened to me. Our little girl has the best daddy in the whole world." She kissed his chest tenderly. "We're both so lucky." She whispered. He kissed the back of her hand, steeling his jaw to prevent the quiver that rose from his neck. "Can I let you in on a secret, too?"

He nodded, tracing abstract patterns on her back. "I was just as terrified." He met her eyes, his own holding so much unlet emotion. "I was carrying _our child_ inside of me, I don't know that there is anything more terrifying. I wanted to do everything to keep her safe. The most terrifying part was not having my own mother around to lean on, to learn from."

He ran an open palm against the side of her head, trailing it down her arm. "I'm so sorry, baby." She tucked her head under his chin, wanting to be as close to him as possible.

"I'm just so happy your mother was able to stay in town for a few weeks."

"You know she would move heaven for you and our girl." She closed her eyes, finally feeling a content exhaustion wash over her. " _I_ would move heaven and earth for you and our girl."

"I love you so much, Henry McCord."

"I love _you,_ Mrs. McCord."

She allowed her eyes to fall closed, lulled by the gentle sound of her daughter's steady breaths and her husband's strong heart beating against her palm.

 **A/N: first off: your reviews, omg they're going to make me cry, stop it. and by that i mean omg DONT STOP I'm selfish and need love. Second: I'm rather disappointed by how short the letter in this chapter is, but i think it was appropriate, let me know if you have any thoughts. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Send some love! (;**


	6. Round two?

**A/N:** I am going to apologize in advance for the gap between updates. I know I am one to update regularly, but I just moved back to campus last week and started school today. Just know that I do plan to continue this and update as often as I can! I hope you enjoy this gigantic chapter! (: As always, let me know what ya think, because, you know, I have to survive _somehow!_ xo

 **CHARLOTTESVILLE, VA – 1994**

Elizabeth groaned, rolling over uncomfortably in bed. She was now nine months pregnant and past her due date by a week. She knew once her baby girl arrived it would have been worth it, but right now she wasn't feeling so exuberant. Her ankles and feet were swollen. Her back needed cracked. Her muscles ached tiredly. She needed this little one to make her arrival soon.

She tossed and turned, wanting to get up, knowing that wouldn't help either. She wanted to pace the hallway. She wanted to sit and read, anything that would take this pain and discomfort away. A frustrated tear finally slid down her cheek as the anxiety built itself up inside her chest and deep within her stomach.

It was at that moment that she heard the front door squeak open and quietly click shut signaling Henry's arrival home. She heard shuffling in the front room before he called out to her.

"Babe?" moments later he appeared in the bedroom, rushing over to her side when he saw the tears streaming down her cheeks, wetting the pillowcase. "Babe!" He rushed to her side, immediately worried. "Did something happen? Are you in labor?"

She shook her head, as best she could laying on the bed, to soothe his fears. "I can't do anything to get comfortable." He kneeled next to her, stroking her hair and wiping her damp cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, baby." He continued, his hand moving intentionally. He then took his shoes off, standing up beside the bed to take her hand.

"What are you doing?" She asked skeptically.

"I'm going to help you sit up." Once he had guided her into a sitting position, he slid the pillows closer to the headboard and sat behind her, pulling her back to rest comfortably against his chest. His hands immediately moved up her spine caressing and massaging the muscles of her sore back before moving around her hips and resting on her swollen stomach. "Try to relax." He whispered against her hair. She covered his hands with her own, closing her eyes as he moved gentle passes over her stomach, causing their little girl to kick madly.

She hummed softly. Even though she was incredibly uncomfortable, she wouldn't trade feeling her husband's hands on her stomach, and their daughter kicking in response, for anything. "You've already got her wrapped around your finger."

….

Elizabeth woke in the middle of the night feeling strange. She wasn't positive her body had gone into labor, but she certainly knew something wasn't right. She grasped the bedside table, pulling herself up as best she could to lean against the headboard.

She slid her fingertips under the elastic of her pajama shorts, rubbing her stomach gently as if to ask her little girl if she was finally ready. It was the she felt a moisture, a slow series of droplets trailing down her leg. Sweat? She shifted the covers to see a small pool of liquid on the bed, followed by a sharp pain that shot through her lower back.

She inhaled quickly, her breath suddenly stolen from her lungs. Gripping the sheets, she rode out the pain, hoping it would end soon. When it did, her knuckles loosened the hold on the sheets and she reached her hand out to brush Henry's arm.

"Henry." She nudged him, whispering quietly. "Henry, baby?"

He rolled to his side, eyes opening slowly. When he saw her in a sitting position with a hand over her stomach, however, he quickly sat up. "What is it?"

She nodded, a little unsure, as her hand continued to move absentmindedly across her lower stomach. "I think my water broke." He immediately pushed the covers off of him, running to the small closet to retrieve her hospital bag.

"Everything is in the bag!" he slung it over his shoulder, rushing to his wife's side. "Are you ready, babe?" She threw him a muted smile, still rubbing her stomach. At this point, she wasn't sure if it was to soothe her little one or to soothe herself.

He helped lift her to her feet, guiding her to the door where he helped her put on her shoes and her jacket before leading her to the car and racing toward the hospital.

…

Though she was feeling the uncomfortable effects on the way to hospital, her labor had progressed rather slowly. She and henry walked around the hallways of the maternity ward, yet there still had not been an appearance of baby girl McCord just yet.

Elizabeth stared at the ceiling, eyes struggling to stay open. "I'm so tired Henry. Lay with me?" He moved from his chair, abandoning his leather journal. On the seat. He carefully slipped into bed beside her, intertwining their fingers that rested atop her belly. "She's never going to come." Her voice was quiet, desperate, longing to meet her new daughter.

"She'll be here soon enough." He ran his thumb along the back of her hand as he whispered comfortingly in her ear.

"But that's what you said 9 months ago." He chuckled, kissing her temple gently.

"Adopt the pace of nature," his deep voice rumbled against her ear, immediately soothing her. "her secret is patience."

"Who said that?" she asked, pulling his arm awkwardly to rest tighter around her waist.

"Ralph Waldo Emerson." She hummed appreciatively, knowing his use of a quote was meant only to soothe her.

She turned her head to meet his eyes. "Will you talk to our sweet girl?"

He slid down the bed, nestling his head between her breasts and the swell in her stomach. He slid his hand through the opening in her hospital gown, resting his cool palm against her naval. "Hi there baby girl." Elizabeth closed her eyes, resting one hand on his head. "I hope you know how excited your momma and I are to finally meet you."

As if Henry's voice were a cue, she felt another contraction run through her abdomen, piercing her back. She gasped audibly, causing him to look up. "Keep going, I think it's working." He moved his hand soothingly over the tightening muscles.

"Come on, honey. I know momma has taken good care of you for the past nine months, but I promise you, we won't let anything happen to you out here." She hummed quietly, clenching her teeth when she felt another contraction. "We already love you more than you will ever know."

At that moment, the nurse walked in. After Henry had slid back up to her side, she revealed that she was now fully dilated and it was certainly time to start pushing.

…

Henry watched as his new daughter, Stephanie Anne, was placed into her mother's arms. It was inarguably the most beautiful scene he had ever witnessed: his radiant, exhausted wife holding their precious new daughter, wrapped in a pink blanket with just the slightest dusting of her mother's blond wisps atop her head.

He sat on the edge of the bed an arm wrapped around Elizabeth, while his free hand reached for the pink bundle, running a single finger lightly along her head.

"She's beautiful." Elizabeth whispered. She looked to Henry, asking silently if he wanted to hold her. He could only nod, sitting fully on the bed, ready to envelop her in his arms.

After resting Stephanie in her father's hold, Elizabeth rested her head on henry's shoulder and moved a finger toward her open hand. Not for the first time while being pregnant, she let a tear fall. Henry was going to be a great father. She knew even before she had gotten pregnant that he was going to love both her, and their children unconditionally while standing strong as a constant support in their lives.

Little Stephanie had fallen asleep in his arms nearly twenty minutes ago, but Elizabeth was finally nodding off. Every time her eyes closed, however, she forced them open to catch a glimpse of her sleeping girl resting safely in her husband's arms.

"Babe, go to sleep." He whispered soothingly. He moved to place their daughter in the bassinet before returning to her bedside. "We'll both be here when you wake up," he stroked her cheek. "I promise." He then planted a tender kiss on her lips before watching her close her eyes, presumably falling into an immediate slumber.

As the nurse came to take Stephanie back to the nursery, he sat in the chair next to Elizabeth's bed and immediately grabbed his journal, pouring the overwhelming emotion that had filled the day onto the smooth pages.

* * *

 **BARBOURSVILLE, VA – 1998**

Elizabeth had just walked through the door when she heard the pitter patter of the rapid footsteps of her little "Stevie" running toward the door.

"Momma!" She yelled exuberantly, running into her mother's open arms.

"Hi baby!" she cooed, kissing her daughter's hair. "How was your day with daddy?" The little girl wrapped her legs around her mother resting her hands on her cheeks.

"It was so fun!" she smiled brightly as they walked into the living room. "Daddy didn't have to be a teacher today, so he let me play at the park!"

She gasped, "Really? Did you go down the slide?"

The four-year-old nodded assuredly. "And daddy even helped me on the monkey bars." Her heart melted, seeing her daughter's excitement. She then caught a glimpse of Henry, picking up her stuffed animals. "Daddy!" Stevie yelled upon entering the living room.

"Hi daddy." Elizabeth placed her daughter on the ground, meeting him in stride beside the couch.

"Hey, babe." He rested a hand on her lower back, pulling her in for a soft kiss. "You know you shouldn't be lifting her." Elizabeth let a small groan pass her lips, running a hand down his chest as her head fell lazily to his shoulder. "You know what the doctor said."

"I know." She whispered an exasperated agreement against his neck, still holding him tightly. "Did you and Stevie have dinner already?"

"Yeah." His husky voice rang through her ears. "I have a plate in the microwave for you, though."

"Mm. Thank you professor." She pecked his lips once again, retreating into the kitchen to find the plate he had made for her.

"Come on, little lady!" She heard his voice echo into the kitchen, followed by her daughter's infections laughter. "Time to take a bath!" she watched as he tickled her stomach, holding her high above his head as they made their way down the hall and into the bathroom.

After he had given Stevie a bath, read her a bedtime story, and tucked her in, he wandered back into the living room, finding Elizabeth asleep with an open folder on her small bump. "Babe?" He kissed her forehead lightly, placing the folder on the end table. "Are you ready for bed?"

She let out an exhausted moan. "No, not yet." Her eyes remained closed as her open palms rested on her stomach, yet she made no movement toward standing. Henry chuckled, falling into the cushion next to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

She immediately snuggled closer to his side, draping her legs over his lap, burying he head in his chest, while still keeping a protective hand over her growing babe. The room remained silent for quite some time, Elizabeth softly stroking her bump, Henry gently running his hand across her smooth hair.

It was only when he heard her audible breathing and felt a moisture seep through his tee shirt that he opened his eyes with a start.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he lowered his head, urging her to meet his eyes.

"Nothing." Her voice was muffled, still buried in his chest.

"Elizabeth…"

Her tears continued, falling silently as her breaths heaved against him. "Nothing is wrong, Henry." He straightened his back, forcing her to sit up as well. When he placed a knuckle under her chin, she final met his eyes, revealing the truth. "Why did I convince you to try for a boy?" Tears continued to fall. "I'm so tired." She didn't bother to wipe her face as tears trailed down her cheeks, to her chin, and down her neck.

Henry reached up, wiping her tears with his thumbs, kissing her forehead softly. "You regret this?" his wasn't accusatory, wasn't hostile, he simply wanted to let her speak her troubled thoughts.

"I don't know." She faltered before regaining a clearer thought. "Of course I'll never regret our children." She rested her head back on his shoulder comfortably. "I'm just so scared."

"Scared?"

She nodded. "I'm already at work so much. Yes, I'm able to spend time with you and Stevie, but I don't feel like I am doing _enough._ " She placed her hand back on her slight belly. "How much more will that be magnified when this little one comes along?"

He placed his hand over hers, rubbing softly. "You are a wonderful mother." He whispered against her hair.

"You're biased."

"I wouldn't say it if it weren't true, and you know that." He unwrapped her from his arms, moving to a short bookshelf in their living room and bringing their first born's baby book back to the couch. She looked at him inquisitively before he flipped to a random page, displaying a picture of Elizabeth holding a newborn Stevie in the hospital bed. He reached between the page protectors and pulled out a folded piece of paper, handing it to her. "This is how I know." She swiped her sleeve across her cheek, reading the words he had written.

 _I don't think I will ever be happier than I am in this moment. This morning at 6:19, Elizabeth gave birth to our precious daughter, Stephanie Anne McCord. Truly she is the most beautiful little girl I have ever laid eyes on, already taking after her momma._

 _Holding her in my arms made me realize just how insignificant and petty everything else became. Elizabeth and Stephanie are my whole world, there is nothing I wouldn't do for my girls. I suppose the saying is true: life isn't worth living until you've discovered just what you would die for. I swear I will lay my life down for those two to ensure their safety and well-being._

 _It's been a long day, and I couldn't be more proud of Elizabeth. Her labor progressed slower than it should have, and she felt her contractions right up until it was time to push. I so wish I could have taken her pain away, but I have never seen anyone handle such pressure and pain with such a remarkable grace. I am positive that half of my Marine cohorts wouldn't have ended the day as strongly as she did, pushing through the exhaustion and pain, all for our sweet baby girl._

 _I know she is going to be a wonderful mother; she already is. She fought sleep for nearly 45 minutes to ensure both Stevie and I were alright. She held her close to her chest, emitting more love in her gaze to our daughter than I ever thought possible. She is an incredible woman, and I have all the faith in her._

 _Though I know my heart will be breaking, I cannot wait for her first day of kindergarten; she'll surely run confidently into her classroom with no fear because her momma has exemplified such a fearlessness. She's going to go to college and lead her own life, because being fiercely confident and passionately independent is what she's always seen._

 _I am, without a doubt, the luckiest guy on earth, and I cannot wait to watch my little girl grow up under her momma's safe wing._

Elizabeth didn't bother folding the letter, she simply let the tears roll down her face as a sob finally escaped her throat. She covered her mouth with a two cupped hands and leaned into Henry's side. Each time she thought she may be able to calm down, a fresh sob ripped through her lips and sent her heaving once more.

"Henry." She managed to choke out.

He pulled her into his embrace, rubbing her back as she cried into him. "Shh, baby, you're okay." He kissed her hair, hoping he hadn't made the wrong decision in showing her the entry. "It's okay, baby."

When her cries finally eased, she wiped her eyes, letting them fall closed heavily. "Do you really believe all of that?" she asked timidly.

"Of course I do, baby. You are the most incredible mother to Stevie, and I _know_ you are going to be a fantastic mother to our new little one." She nodded her head against his chest, finally letting her breathing steady. In a matter of minutes, she had fallen asleep on his chest and he was sure she was out for the night.

Lifting her in his arms, he carried her down the hallway and into the bedroom, tucking her under the sheets before kissing her forehead. He moved the blanket slightly, pausing to kiss her bump before whispering, "I can't wait for you to meet your momma, little one. She is the most amazing woman you will ever meet," before changing into his pajamas and slipping into bed next to her.


	7. Scars Unseen

**A/N:** hope you enjoy this chapter! please let me know if this feels too familiar. I feel like I may be falling to a pattern and producing really similar chapters. Also: this isn't strictly inspired by her trip to Iraq in the show. Most of it is, but there are some remnants of Iran mixed in there too. Thank you so much for the kind reviews and those of you who are faithful followers to every chapter! I love you guys! Enjoy. xo

Also, did they have texting in 2000?

 **BARBOURSVILLE, NOVEMBER 2000**

Elizabeth and Isabel walked through the halls, each entering their own offices quietly with their heads down. Elizabeth turned to shut the door, needing a moment to process the proposition she had just been offered.

She had spent the past two years tracking one of the world's most wanted terrorists and had uncovered recent intel that he would be attacking American assets in the heart of Iraq any day now. After lunch Conrad had pulled her into his office "suggesting" she travel to the Middle East to interrogate Safir after the ground team brought him in.

As a professional, as an analyst, she felt compelled to make the trip. She had poured every hour of the past 24 months into decoding this man, tracking him, and determining how he would strike next. Now, in a finale, it was _her turn_ to act. _She_ was going to be able to finish this with an exclamation point of her own.

As a _human being,_ though., she had her doubts. She knew if her interrogation methods weren't enough, he would surely be tortured. In this moment, however, she pushed that to the back of her mind, knowing she had no other choice but to fly across the Atlantic and put a lock on this, hopefully forever.

…

She bounded down the stairs, Henry following quickly behind her with the duffle bag.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you to the airport?" He asked following her to the door. She shook her head, sliding the bag to her feet.

"I'll be back before you know it." Her cheek shifted into a smile as she leaned into his body, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. A frown covered her face when she pulled away, however, realizing Henry still hadn't released his hold on her waist. "Babe…" She looked up, meeting his reluctant gaze. "I have to go."

"Do you _have_ to go?" She quietly giggled, pulling his hands from her waist before kissing his knuckles, kissing his lips once more.

"It'll only be a week and a half; you can make it ten days, right?"

He stuck out his lip, pouting exaggeratedly and shaking his head. "I don't think I can."

"Another kiss for good measure?" she whispered against his parted lips, only receiving the contact of his warm mouth connected with hers. She kicked the duffle bag from before her feet, stepping closer to his body and wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her by her hips. His tongue ran along her teeth, plunging slowly deeper, meeting her own. "Baby," she quickly pulled away, gasping for breath as she spoke. "I really have to go."

She placed one final peck on his lips before slinging her bag over her shoulder and walking out the door. Henry watched as she shut the door on the cab and rode away without another look. He retreated back into the house, shutting the door, the creak of the hinges shooting through his heart. He supposed this was probably how she felt each time he was deployed. Granted, she was only going to Jordan, and she would be nowhere near the turmoil in Iraq, but she was still dangerously close.

…

He arrived at the airport, more anxious than ever to see his wife again. He watched as several people filed through the gate, finding their loved ones. After what felt like an eternity, she finally appeared. He gripped the bouquet in his hands tighter as he pushed through the crowd to find her standing in an open area. It didn't take long for the people to clear, leaving very few standing in the spacious lobby.

"Elizabeth!" His smile stretched across his face. He faltered, however, when he noticed her inability to move, her unwillingness to rush toward him. "Elizabeth?" his voice was softer this time. "Baby, what's wrong?"

She stepped forward, kissing his jaw before embracing him loosely. "I'm glad to see you." She insisted quietly. "It was a really long flight."

He rubbed a hand over her back lightly, eyebrows furrowing in confusion behind her back. "These are for you." He handed her the flowers tied with ribbon, gauging her reaction carefully.

"Thank you." She smiled weakly, slipping her hand in his. "Are you ready to go?" He nodded, leading here toward the doors and out to the car.

…

Henry pulled into the driveway, putting the car in park and waiting for her to make the first move. She simply stared ahead blankly, inhaled one deep breath and then threw him a smile. "Come on Henry! I want to see my babies!" She quickly jumped out of the car and hurried inside the front door, leaving Henry standing dumfounded in the middle of the drive.

When he entered the house, he immediately found Elizabeth holding Alison, her head buried in her neck as she hugged her tightly. Stevie, on the other hand, was jumping excitedly at her feet giggling, telling her every detail that had happened both at school and at home while her mother had been away.

"Did you have fun on your trip, Mommy?"

Elizabeth bent down, keeping Alison firmly in her arms. "Aw, baby, I would have had more fun making finger puppets with you at school!" Stevie let out another giggle, shaking her head.

"It was _a lot_ of fun!"

The evening continued, just as the reunion had. Elizabeth played with the girls, she even read both girls a bedtime story, insisting Henry take the evening to relax.

He was certainly confused, but it warmed his heart to watch Elizabeth with their girls. She was a wonderful mother _everyday_ but it was a day like this, watching her after a trip away, that he realized how often he took the sight for granted.

It was only after she had put the girls to bed that his concern returned. He glanced at this watch, knowing Stevie's bedtime had been nearly 45 minutes ago. No matter how excited she was to see her mother, he didn't suspect that her story time would keep her awake that long.

He quietly padded up the stairs, wondering where his wife had gone. He peeked into Stevie's room, finding his daughter sound asleep. Turning to the next door, he opened it, finding both Alison and Elizabeth asleep in the rocking chair. Only the nightlight illuminated the dark room, but he could see Elizabeth clutching her daughter to her chest as they both slept. As he stepped closer, he could see the dried tearstains marking her cheek, trailing down to her chin.

"Elizabeth?" He whispered softly, running his fingers over her hair.

"Hm?" Her voice was soft as she stirred, gripping Alison tighter as she awoke.

"Hey." He smiled down at her, kissing her forehead. "I was starting to get worried about you." She forced a small smile before slowly standing.

"You go to bed," she motioned her head toward their bedroom. "I'll be there in a minute."

Henry -retreated to their bedroom, shedding his jeans and changing into a faded tee shirt. He then brushed his teeth and settled into bed, keeping the bedside lamp illuminated while he leisurely read and waiting for Elizabeth to join him.

He spent nearly 30 minutes reading before letting the book fall to his lap and closing his eyes tiredly. He had unknowingly dozed off, feeling himself drift between consciousness. He suddenly awoke with a start, his leg twitching abruptly. He sat up, looking around to find her side of the bed still unoccupied.

He rubbed his eyes, pushing the covers off of his lap and swinging his legs over the side of the bed, making his way back into Alison's room. There he saw his wife pacing the floor, still holding their daughter in her arms as silent tears slid down her face.

He immediately rushed to her side. "Babe, what's wrong?" She jumped, startled to hear his voice.

"Nothing." She insisted. "I told you to go to bed."

"That was nearly an hour ago." She avoided his glance, closing her eyes and resting her cheek against Alison's warm skin. "Come on." He coaxed her toward the bed, pulling Alison gently out of her arms. His heart broke when her hands followed their daughter, covering her mouth when their connection was broken.

He made sure their daughter was sleeping soundly in her bed before enveloping her in his arms. They stood in silence, her quiet sobs the only sounds within the still of their home. He led her into the bedroom, shutting the door and hoping she would talk to him.

"You weren't in Jordan were you?"

She stifled another sob, wiping her face as she stood to change into her pajamas. "No." her answer was quiet, but it was firm. There was no mistaking her answer.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked desperately.

"I couldn't." It was as if she had flipped a switch on her emotion for the second time that evening. Her tears slowed and her demeanor became colder than he'd ever witnessed from her. After throwing her clothes in the hamper, she climbed into bed and buried herself under the covers.

Henry wasn't sure what his next move would be. He stood at the foot of their bed, motionless, for nearly a minute before climbing into bed beside her and turning off the bedside lamp. Perhaps she would talk to him under the cover of darkness, backs turned in opposite directions, staring up at the ceiling.

Though her back was still turned to him, he rested a hand on her hip, snuggling closer to her. "What happened over there?" he asked gently. He was a marine, surely they could empathize with one another. Their situations hadn't been the same, but they both had seen things no one should ever have to, and perhaps it was a starting point.

She let his chest touch her back, she even let his hand slide from her hip over her abdomen, but her muscles were still tense and her voice still sent a chill down his spine. "It's classified." He decided not to push her any further. Instead, he found her hand under the blanket and intertwined their fingers. He felt a chill run through him when he felt the slightest tremble of her small hand resting in his.

After she was positive Henry had drifted into sleep, she uncovered herself from his embrace and quietly pulled her journal out of the bedside table, heading for the bathroom where she knew she needed to write, process, and perhaps cry. She was going to be damned if she let Henry hear her sobs any more tonight. She would cry in the shower if she had to, but she wasn't burdening Henry with what she had seen. This was something she had to face on her own.

* * *

 **2 WEEKS LATER**

Though Henry was still on edge, he knew he couldn't push Elizabeth to talk until she was ready. During the day she interacted with the girls, she helped Stevie pack her lunch, helped coach her soccer team, she even let Alison pick out her outfits. She had fallen right back into the groove of motherhood, but as soon as the children were asleep and she was behind closed doors, she became a different person.

This pattern had continued nearly two and a half weeks after she returned home. Henry felt a nervous lump form in his throat every time he walked through the door. He was almost certain she had mild residual effects of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, and he prayed she talked to him before things got any worse.

It was a Wednesday evening, quite normal. He returned home first, relieving the sitter and beginning dinner while he kept an eye on the kids. Tonight would likely be a night for leftovers, he quickly sent Elizabeth a text asking if that would be alright with her.

"Daddy! Come play with us!" Steve stood on the couch, looking into the kitchen.

"I can only come play if you _sit_ on the couch." She sighed exasperatedly before flopping back onto the cushions. Before walking into the living room, though, a folded piece of paper caught his eye. He opened it, finding a brightly colored sticky note in the middle of the page.

 _Henry: I'm so sorry for the past few weeks. You were right; there were things I've seen that I can't erase. I needed to process, and it wasn't fair to keep you in the dark. If you want to read this, feel free. Xoxo, Elizabeth_

He pulled the sticky note from the page, placing it on the counter before letting Stevie know he would be in to play in just a moment. Alison, though, had made her way into the kitchen and leaned heavily against his leg. Quickly, he scooped her up, sitting at the kitchen table with his younger girl on his lap as he began reading Elizabeth's stream-of-consciousness notes.

 _Dear God, how did I even get here? I have been tracking this man for two years! I literally know everything about him. What was I supposed to do? Say no? of course I couldn't! I had the chance to bring one of Al-Qaeda's most prominent terrorists to justice, to save thousands of women and children. There was no way I was going to turn down Conrad's offer to bring him in and interrogate him._

 _Am I not good at my job? If I had better interrogation skills would he have talked? There are so many "what-ifs"_ _rolling around in my head right now. What if I had tried a little harder? What if we preserved his life for future intel? Why did I agree to let them torture Safir? I shouldn't have given the green light. Am I responsible for all of this?_

 _What are my daughters going to think of me when they are old enough to know exactly what went on in Iraq? I pray they are wise enough to know that this was such a complicated situation and it surely HAD to be done. What if they don't consider this is such a reasonable light though? Their mother is a torturer. And Henry? Oh, my sweet Henry. He is so pure, so noble, so caring. His heart is bigger than his anger, surely mine should have overcome my righteous anger. What will he think of me when he finds out his wife is not the good enough for him? When he finds out that I willingly did this to another human being. I'm sure Thomas Aquinas would have said something like "Go to Hell."_

 _I don't deserve them. I don't deserve my beautiful babies and perfect husband. I know Henry and I need to talk about this, but I just can't. I can't tell him what a monster I have become. I cannot honestly look him in the eye and expect him to love me after this._

 _I love them so much. I swear, in moments like this it truly aches. It pains me to think about the room they hold in my heart. I can't lose them. Whatever happens, I pray we are able to get through this together._

Henry folded the paper, placing it back on the counter before letting his eyes fall shut. He didn't want to be right. He didn't want her to go through the pain she was. He cleared his throat, startled when he heard Stevie beside him.

"Come on, daddy. Let's go play!"

…

Elizabeth returned home shortly after he did, joining them for dinner and an early bedtime. Henry went to wash Stevie up, while Elizabeth tended to a clingy Alison.

"Are you okay, baby?" She picked her daughter up, who stood at her feet with upstretched arms. "Do you feel alright?" The girl didn't say much, she simply rested her head on her mother's shoulder and grabbed a fistful of the fabric of her shirt.

"Love momma."

Elizabeth kissed her head gently. "Momma loves you too, Noodle." She carried her into her room, preparing her for bedtime.

"Story, momma." She let Alison choose one of her favorite books before sliding into the rocking chair and letting her climb on her lap to listen. Before she had even finished, Alison was asleep, head resting heavily on her breast as she sucked her thumb protectively.

She gently placed the book on the end table next to the rocking chair, and lifted Alison into her arms, tucking her tightly under her blanket. "Goodnight baby." She placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before turning off the lamp and shutting the door quietly.

She returned to the living room to find Henry, flipping through the channels of the television. "Hey." She mumbled, flopping onto the cushion beside him.

"Hi." He leaned over, placing a peck on her temple before fixing his gaze on the screen once more. "How was your day?"

"It was okay. It wasn't very eventful. I had a ton of paperwork to fill out today." He hummed, affirming the recounting of her day. He moved to turn the TV off, causing her to glance at him. He had turned himself, fully facing her before he spoke.

"I'm proud of you." He said, wrapping her hand in his.

"Proud of me?" she asked hesitantly. "For what?"

"I read the note you left me." She nodded, averting her gaze. He reached to lift her chin, placing a finger under it. "That wasn't easy. I just want you to know one thing: I love you no matter what happens." She bit her lip nervously. "You are not 'ruined.' You are not 'tainted.' You are a loving, caring, beautiful, strong, independent, courageous woman and there isn't _anything_ in this world that could change that."

A single tear slid down her cheek as she closed her eyes, wiping it away quickly. She suddenly felt too vulnerable and exposed under his loving eyes.

"I don't deserve you, Henry"

"Don't." he rested his forehead against hers, his lips hovering above hers. "Don't ever say you don't deserve me or our girls. Baby, _you_ are the one that keeps this family functioning, that keeps us all on track. Your heart grows bigger every day, and it amazes me; you inspire me to be a better husband, a better father, a better _man_ every day."

"But I—"

"There are no buts, baby. Do you know what Thomas Aquinas _did_ say?" She shook her head against his. "Love takes up where knowledge leaves off. I am _always_ going to love you, regardless of what your subconscious tries to tell you."

She took a deep breath, feeling a weight lift off her shoulders for the first time since she had returned home. "You always know exactly what to say…" she whispered against his lips before meeting him in a slow, tender kiss. "I love you Henry McCord."

"And I love you, Elizabeth McCord."


	8. Old Wounds Healed

**Even though it isn't Oct 5 in France anymore, it's only 8:34pm here in the middle of nowhere, so it's still stories-seldom-told's birthday. So, HBD GURL!**

 **CHARLOTTESVILLE, VA – 1991**

Elizabeth swallowed a lump in her throat as she stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She heard her fiancée stumbling around the bedroom behind the closed bathroom door, but it had become white noise nearly five minutes ago.

Today was the day. Today she would put on the white dress. In a matter of hours, she would call herself Mrs. Henry McCord. Today was the day her broken heart would finally be mended. Today, her world would change forever.

Her friends, her family, her loved ones would all be there to see her become one with the love of her life, but there were going to be two glaringly empty seats in the front row.

Her parents wouldn't be there.

Her momma wouldn't get to adjust her veil; she wouldn't be there to pass on her worlds of loving wisdom. Her daddy wouldn't be there to walk his baby girl down the aisle; he wouldn't even be there to threaten Henry if he ever hurt his girl.

God, Henry. They would have loved him so much. He was kind, and gentle. He treated her just how she imagined the love of her life would. He cherished her in the same way she'd seen her father cherish her mother.

A tear slid down her face as she stifled a sob that rose within her throat. Her back hit the wall behind her, sending a sharp pain down her spine. Henry heard the small disturbance, quietly halting his movements in the bedroom and leaning close to the closed bathroom door.

"Babe?" He heard stifled movement, but received no response. "Are you alright?" Again, receiving no answer, he gently opened the door, knocking before poking his head through the exposed air. "Babe…" He strode toward her curled form, sliding beside her to support her weight. Though he assumed his presence would sooth her, his touch made her sobs intensify, her back shaking against his chest.

"No, Henry." Her voice was weak, muffled through her hair and the damp fabric of her tear-stained sleeves. "You shouldn't be here."

"What's wrong, Elizabeth?"

She turned her back, resting it on his chest before trying to push his body away. "You need to go to the church. You shouldn't see me like this."

"Babe, I'm going to be your husband in less than twelve hours. What does it matter?"

"You aren't supposed to see me!" Her voice was sharp, harsher than either of them expected. "Just go to the church!"

He pulled her willful body closer, wrapping his arms around her, allowing her to bury her head in his chest. "I'm not leaving you like this."

She felt her heart soften as the lump in her throat grew bigger with each passing moment. Burying herself deeper into his open arms. "They should have been here, Henry."

Almost immediately he interpreted her sobs, knowing exactly who would be missing from the celebration tonight. He stroked her hair, kissing her head gently. "It would have been an honor to meet them." She brought her knees to her chest rubbing the hem of Henry's tee shirt between her middle and index fingers.

"Daddy would have respected your humility and admired your passion for theology. He always admired passion." Her eyes fell closed as the tears continued to stream down her cheeks. "Momma would have loved your corny jokes; she always found the strangest things funny…" Her voice trailed off as she continued running his shirt through her fingers.

He ran a gentle hand through her soft, golden locks, pulling her closer into his embrace. He comforted her, stroking her head, whispering sweet nothings into her ear as her tears calmed. "They were supposed to be here." She whispered again hoarsely into his chest.

He continued to rub his palm against the bare skin of her arm, feeling a lump form in his own throat, caught off guard when she sprung to her feet without warning. He watched from the bathroom floor as she hurried across the bedroom to retrieve what looked to be a childhood journal before returning to the floor, curling herself into his embrace as she opened the pages, flipping to the final few blank pages. Leaning her head heavily on his chest, she closed her eyes, centering herself within him before moving the pen across the page.

* * *

 **GEORGETOWN, MD – 2015**

Elizabeth rummaged through the closet as she furiously looked high and low for her favorite blouse. "Henry?" She yelled into the pile of clothes, her voice muffled.

"Yeah?" He leaned forward from his place on the bed, trying to find her behind the mess.

"Have you seen my blue bl5ouse?" she threw a handful of shirts over her head as she spoke. Before he could answer he heard a crash, followed by a string of curses coming from within the closet.

"You okay, babe?"

He waited, hearing a huff, a shuffle of boxes, and a defeated "Yeah," before settling back against the headboard.

She emerged minutes later with an old shoebox and a wide smile on her face. "Babe, look at all this!" she found dried flowers, invitations, even the garter from their wedding day nearly 28 years ago.

She opened the lid of the box, showing him the contents as she curled her legs under her, sitting atop her knees beside him.

He leaned over, peeking over the edge, humming appreciatively. "This was definitely my favorite…" he pulled her garter out of the box, swinging it around his finger, tossing her a mischievous glance.

She rolled her eyes, shoving his arm away as it snaked sneakily up her leg. "Of course it was." She dove he hand back into the box, pulling out hairpins, his tie, a boutonnière, and a Jordan almond that was probably considered a fossil by now. She continued rummaging, Henry watching, until she made it to the bottom. She furrowed her brows before meeting his eyes. "I didn't think I kept the letter to my parents…" She pulled the envelope out, finding "Mr. and Mrs. Adams" written in his neat pen. "Henry…" she stared down, running her hand over the smooth paper. "You didn't…" her words were lost when she met his gaze. He only flashed her a sheepish smile before nodding faintly. She held the envelopes to her heart, leaning over the box to kiss him gently.

He watched as she stared at the unopened envelope intently, her gaze unwavering. He placed a gentle palm on her knee, catching her attention. "You can read it…" he whispered softly. She pushed the box to the end of the bed before scooting closer to his side and curling herself into his embrace.

She untucked the flap, timidly pulling the worn paper from the folds and running her eyes over the print.

 _Mr. and Mrs. Adams,_

 _I've never been so unsure of how to start a letter. Usually I am a man of many words, quotes, but I have both nothing and everything to say to the parents of my bride._

 _I suppose I will begin by thanking you. You were so obviously wonderful parents to Elizabeth, she truly is a gentle soul with one of the biggest, kindest hearts I've encountered. Her smile melts my heart and her eyes brighten my day. Her laugh is contagious, soothing any doubts I encounter. She is a blessing, not only to me, but to everyone she meets, and I know you would be so proud of the woman she has become._

 _I wish I could have met the both of you. Elizabeth deserves the best, and I wouldn't want her to marry without her parent's liking and approval of the man she had chosen. I wish I had to chance to ask you, sir, for your daughter's hand in marriage. (Do not fret, I asked Will before I even bought the ring.)_

 _The intensity of major moment's in Elizabeth's life is not lost on her nor I, I have grown to adopt the absence she feels, my heart breaking for her in every moment. The anniversary is the worst for her, but today has already been tough. She misses you both so much, and there is nothing I can do to take that pain away; this is one hurt I cannot ease from her._

 _I pray you are able to see they joy on her face, her radiant smile because both are beautiful._ She _is beautiful. I pray that you see our children, the ones that will surely adopt her strength, her sass, and her piercing blue eyes. I pray you are somewhere watching down on her, providing her comfort in all that she does. Most of all, I pray that you are always with her, giving her a sense of peace her heart hasn't held since the day you died. She deserves it._

 _All my best,_

 _Henry McCord_

" _Her value is far above pearls. Her husband entrusts his heart to her, and with her he will have all he needs." Proverbs 31:10-11_

Tears began to fall from Elizabeth's eyes nearly the moment she began reading, yet she found it futile to try and wipe the teardrops away from her cheeks. When she had finished reading his letter, she gently folded it, placed it back in the envelope, and rested it on her bedside table before reaching for Henry's hand and intertwining their fingers.

"I love you so much." She whispered against his lips, tears still falling steadily from the corners of her eyes. "So much…" she breathed. "I love you." She kissed his lips tenderly, one hand cupping his jaw lightly. When she pulled away, she placed her forehead against his, closing her eyes heavily.

Henry had yet to speak, gauging her reaction as she fell into him. Elizabeth pulled away just enough to meet his stare, feeling her heart melt and her stomach flutter when she did. Henry was the one thing she had never doubted in her life, and reading his letter to her parents only confirmed what she held so dear. Henry was an honorable man. He was respectful and he treated her the best he knew how. Her father always showed her how she should be treated, cautiously telling her never to accept anything less than a gentleman. Now, the peace she felt was like nothing she had ever experienced.

They both smiled as she began to speak again. "I don't have a quote, but I love you so much, Baby. You are more than I could ever have asked for in a husband, more than I could have ever dreamed about. I can't believe you wrote to them…" She rested her cheek against his, gazing toward the letter. "They would have adored you."

She turned to kiss him again, her lips moving gently atop his. "I meant every word of it. You are the most beautiful woman, inside and out, that there ever was, and I am so grateful for you."

"Not as grateful as I am for you." Her head rested on his neck, her fingers grazing the tips of his hair lazily. "You mended a heart I was sure would be broken forever." She ran a hand down his chest, settling it around his waist. "I'll forever be indebted to you for that."

He kissed her head before running a hand down her back and linking his fingers on her hips. "I have some ideas if you ever want to work off that debt…" She rolled her eyes, smacking his chest playfully before leaning into his passionate kiss, letting him lay her down on the pillows behind their heads.

"I'm sure you do, Mr. McCord."

 **A/N:** I promise I didn't forget about this! It's just harder to update while I'm at school. I'm not giving up, though! Let me know what you thought of this chapter... sorry if it sucked... k bye.


	9. They Did It

**A/N: Part Two of the last chapter. Also Let me know if there are any letters you want to read. I have no doubt this 'series' could go on forever, but I will probably be cutting it off after a few more.**

 **GEORGETOWN, MD – JUNE 2017**

Elizabeth let her eyes fall closed, reveling in the closeness of her cooling skin touching her husband's warm body. She dared not move, wanting the silent cocoon to last just a little longer while she enjoyed the tingle his gentle fingers sent through the nerves of her arm.

He ran his palm down her arm, squeezing her bicep on the way back up to her shoulder. "Babe…" His voice was quiet, he too afraid to break the comfortable isolation they had created. She let a heavy exhale escape her nose before wrapping her leg over his and wrapping her fingers under his waist, attempting to disappear within him.

She mumbled incoherently before kissing his chest. "I don't want to talk about it just yet…" He quietly chuckled, reveling in the feeling of her hot breath grazing above his skin.

"We'll have to talk about it sometime. It's getting closer every day."

She moved her head against his chest, grunting in displeasure. "No." She affirmed. "If I don't acknowledge it, it won't happen." He felt his lips curl into a lazy smile, completely content in ignoring her stubbornness and admiring how beautiful she was as she lay in his arms.

The room fell silent, filled by only the sounds of their breathing and the soft rustling of the sheets. Finally, though, Elizabeth spoke, shifting her eyes to meet Henry's as she hid within his embrace. "Our baby, Henry…" He only nodded, affirming the sadness that hid behind her eyes. "How did this happen?" she asked quietly. "I blinked and she's getting married…"

"I'm not sure." His response was equally soft, equally contemplative. "She grew up so fast."

"It seems like just yesterday she was running around the farm, trying to play soccer with the horses." They both smiled, remember days past that still seemed so vivid. She ran a slight hand over his chest absentmindedly, speaking only after a redolent pause and heavy sigh. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"You are an incredible man. You treat me the best you can, and have shown Stevie exactly how Jareth should always treat her." His lips moved as if he were going to speak, but nothing came. Instead he ran his fingers through the ends of her hair several more times.

"I love you." It was a statement, his explanation, as if his life could be summed in the one, single phrase.

He was a kind man, a generous man, an ethical man, yet none of it mattered if he didn't have Elizabeth by his side and their three children running through their home. He would have likely been a great theological scholar, sharing his views widely, but it was only work. _His family_ , that was what brought a true smile to his face. Learning how to love such an incredible, guarded, independent woman was what made his heart beat. Receiving _her_ love, in return, building a life with _her_ was what gave him life.

She attempted to ease her mind, feeling his heart beat steadily against her palm. Her eyes slipped closed heavily, unwilling to fight the exhaustion that had taken over her body. "I don't want to lose my baby…" she whispered faintly before falling back into a restful slumber. He felt the tears well behind his eyelids as he pulled her closer into his embrace, willing himself into sleep behind her.

...

Henry awoke to find the other side of the bed empty. He rolled onto his back rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he heard a commotion of laughter swell from downstairs. It was rare that Elizabeth woke before him, yet he slipped on a pair of flannel pajama pants and a worn tee shirt before making his way downstairs to join the family.

"Good morning family!" He said, landing at the bottom of the stairs with a tired grin.

"Hey dad!"

"Hey!"

"Morning!" All three children greeted him with their noses in their phones while Elizabeth attempted to clean up the counter. He made his way over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting light hands on her stomach.

"I know you won't ignore me…" he whispered into her ear, placing a string of kisses down her jaw. He felt her cheeks stretch into a smile as she leaned into his hold, humming in appreciation.

"Good morning." She turned, placing a gentle kiss on his lips, smiling when the kids let out a chorus of gags. Jason quickly slid out of the kitchen and into the foyer, making it known that he was disgusted.

"Have fun picking out tuxes!" Stevie shouted from the breakfast table. Jareth still had to get fitted for his, and offered to take her brother along to get his measurements. She giggled after hearing a sarcastic response and her brother slamming the door behind him. The girls finished their own breakfasts and gather their things, following him out the door minutes later.

After preparing pancakes for the two of them, and sharing a few dozen kisses over the syrup, both Elizabeth and Henry retreated into the office, seemingly to address unfinished work for the War College and the State Department.

They both pulled pens and paper from their drawers, however, beginning with similar words. After quite some time of silence, Henry's eyes grazed over the words he had written, sitting back in his chair, absorbing the momentous pressure of the words.

 _My dearest Stephanie,_

 _Wow, where has the time gone? It seems like just yesterday you were sitting in my lap eating a jar of fluffernutter with a spoon. You sure have grown into a strong, independent, beautiful, young lady and I am so proud of you._

 _You remind me so much of your mother when she was in college: spirited, headstrong, outspoken, passionate…you are definitely her spitting image and it has been such a joy watching every moment. Every debate, every achievement, every heartbreak, I am privileged to have stood by you through it all._

 _I can't believe you will be marrying Jareth in less than two weeks. Just know that your mother and I will always be here for you, anytime at all. Please never be afraid to ask either of us for anything, and never tolerate anything less than Jareth treating you like the princess that you are, my dear. You deserve everything this life has to offer, and I hope the love and life you two create together takes your breath away and sweeps you off of your feet._

 _Don't tell your mother I told you, but make sure you FaceTime her as often as you can when you move to London. Heck, even if you are 20 minutes away, talk to her. She already misses you more than you can imagine. You are, and will always be, her baby…our baby._

 _I love you so much,_

 _Dad_

* * *

 **BARBOURSVILLE, VA – JUNE 2017**

Elizabeth felt a breath hitch in her throat after Stevie readjusted her veil in the mirror, pinning it into place. She gently moved to make sure each curl laid perfectly behind her shoulders under the mesh. She stopped suddenly, staring at her daughter through the reflection of the mirror, sliding a light hand over her shoulder.

"You look beautiful." She whispered softly, knowing she would be crying before the day was over.

"Don't cry, mom!" she laughed from in front, fanning her eyes rapidly. "My makeup is finally perfect!" Elizabeth laughed, pinching the bridge of her nose, temporarily keeping her tears at bay. Before either could speak again, there was a quiet rap on the door. Elizabeth paced quickly, only opening the door wide enough to stick her head through the crack.

"Hey, are you guys about ready?" She nodded, pulling Henry's arm through the door hastily before shutting it. His gasp was quiet, almost inaudible if Elizabeth hadn't been expecting it. "Oh Stevie…"

She heard her father's soft voice and turned, smiling at him sheepishly. "Hey dad." He lifted her arm, prompting a twirl in the center of the small room.

He squeezed her hand before speaking. "You look beautiful sweetheart." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, bringing her into his open arms. "I love you." His voice was quiet, yet she was comforted by the deep vibration she felt run through her chest.

"I love you too, dad."

The room remained silent, until they heard the slightest piano tune float under the closed door. "I think that is our cue." She linked one arm with her father, the other with her mother before nodding toward them both and hurrying toward the hallway.

…

Henry followed Elizabeth through the front door, feeling exhaustion wash over him. The wedding was beautiful, and the reception a great time. Now, though, they were both past the point of fatigue, both emotionally and physically.

Elizabeth kicked her shoes from her feet unceremoniously, not caring where they landed. She leaned heavily on henry's shoulder, but knew if she didn't keep moving, she was liable to fall asleep in the doorway.

"Bed." She groaned, grabbing his hand and trudging up the stairs. Walking through the threshold, she didn't even try to find pajamas. Instead, she stood in front of Henry, silently asking him to unzip her dress before letting it slide to the floor and crawling into bed.

He followed suit, shedding his shirt and pants as his jacket and tie had been abandoned hours ago. He slid under the covers, immediately closing his eyes, before reaching blindly for his wife, pulling her into his embrace.

Her steady breathing convinced him she had already fallen into a deep slumber, yet her voice broke the silence moments later. "We did it, Henry."

He hummed in affirmation, keeping his eyes closed. "We did it."

 **A/N: Happy MSec Sunday!** Yeah, so let me know your thoughts. Also, like I said before, let me know if there is any situation in particular you want a letter for. Hope you liked this chapter! Xo


	10. Always

_Wow, it's been a hot minute since i updated this. Terribly sorry! This is the last chapter of this story, we'll see if anything else noteworthy gets written ant time soon! :P I hope the fact that this is ridiculously long makes up for the fact that i haven't updated in over a month! Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!_

 **CHARLOTTESVILLE, VA – OCTOBER 2029**

Elizabeth leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes for a brief moment of rest. Fearing she would fall asleep, though, she quickly opened her eyes and finished typing in the few final grades she had left. She stuffed unit exams into a folder and placed it neatly into her office drawer before closing her laptop and gathering her belongings.

She strode toward the elevator, waiting impatiently as she heard it rise slowly. It opened, and she wasted no time stepping inside. Once the bell dinged again, she stepped out, smiling politely at the theology department's secretary, weaving through the bustle of lingering professors and making her way toward her husband's office. She tapped gently on the frame of the door, mindful not to startle him, obviously still deep in his work.

"Hey." He looked up, meeting her eyes with a smile.

"Hey." She echoed quietly, fatigue coating her response. "Are you ready to go?" He slid his laptop into his bag, and shuffled a few files, moving them to the opposite side of the desk before nodding and grabbing his keys. His hand rested instinctively on the small of her back, leading her out of the office and shutting the door behind him.

The short drive home was quiet, Elizabeth fighting to keep her eyes open as she stared out the window. Every once in a while, Henry caught a glimpse of her tired countenance in the corner of his eyes. He took her hand in his, stroking small circles along the top. "We're almost home." His voice remained quiet, as gentle as his hand, while his eyes remained on the road. When they pulled into the drive slowly, he squeezed her hand, subtly alerting her they had returned.

They stepped through the threshold of their modest Charlottesville home, Elizabeth immediately dropping her bag in the corner, making Henry chuckle quietly. Even a decade removed from Washington couldn't kill her habit of decompressing at the door.

She kicked her shoes off her feet, carrying them down the hallway and back into the bedroom as Henry slipped into the kitchen to peruse the refrigerator for dinner ideas. "Babe," he called, "is baked chicken okay?"

"Yeah." Her voice was muffled by distance, but he heard, quickly gathering ingredients. She reemerged moments later feeling much more comfortable in a pair of lounge pants and a Georgetown crewneck.

Like most of her sweatshirts, it once was his. He had received it as a Christmas gift from Stevie, and thought he might actually get to keep it when he had worn it through the winter and into the spring without Elizabeth stealing it. Weeks later, though, she had taken custody of the cozy crewneck, convinced, now, that every fiber held his scent. "I hope we will be having more than that for our anniversary dinner." She quipped, stealing a kiss before sitting at the island.

He raised an eyebrow while rubbing the chicken with a mixture of spices. "Don't you worry, babe. You'll have _plenty_ to eat."

She hummed, sending him a knowing smile. "Good. It would be a shame if I was still hungry."

He reflected her smile, placing the chicken in a pan, sliding it in the oven. He rinsed his hands, meeting her at the island in one stride. "You know I'll fill you…" he said, sliding a knee between her legs and wrapping his hands around her waist.

Her hands gravitated toward his chest, moving slowly, sliding around his neck with her toes pointing eagerly. "You always make sure I'm sated." She whispered, placing feathery kisses on his jaw before meeting his lips with passionate conviction.

…

Later that evening Elizabeth lay with her arm folded under her head, eyes lazily following Henry as he moved about the bedroom. Her soft voice stopped his movements as he turned to face her. "Come to bed already." He moved closer, bending to place a light kiss on her forehead.

"I'm almost done packing," he whispered against her forehead, "just a few more things." She sighed, letting her eyes remain closed as she felt the warmth of his breath disappear. He caught a glimpse of her exhausted, yet relaxed countenance as he placed his last sweater in his duffle bag, smiling gently as he closed both their bags and pushed them out of the way. "Okay," he announced. "I'm finished."

Her lips stretched into a smile as she turned to his side of the bed, feeling the mattress and blankets move beneath her as he climbed next to her. She kicked the comforter from beneath her, moving her legs under the covers as Henry pulled her closer into his embrace.

"Are you excited?" He asked, regarding the anniversary trip for which they would depart in the morning.

She hummed, moving her cold hands under his shirt in a futile attempt to warm them. "Of course." She moved closer. "I would be even more excited if you told me where we were going…"

He chuckled softly, kissing her forehead as he enveloped her other hand in his. "Sorry, you'll just have to wait until tomorrow…"

"Okay." Her willingness to trust him, to trust that he was taking her on a trip she would enjoy warmed his heart. Her response was simple and innocent, hinting the undying faith she had in him.

* * *

 **CHARLOTTESVILLE, VA – OCTOBER 1992**

Elizabeth gasped, slamming the door in surprise when a pair of hands slipped around her waist. She squealed in excitement when she felt his warm lips press against the nape of her neck. She tightened her lips, trying, unsuccessfully, to conceal a giggle as she maneuvered her arm around his neck, eager hand grasping the back of his head.

"Happy anniversary, Henry." She whispered against his lips leaning heavily into his chest. He hummed against her jaw, allowing her to twist within his embrace.

"Happy anniversary, baby." One hand rested gently on the curvature of her hip, while the other gravitated toward her face, thumb stroking gently over her cheekbone. "I love you." He whispered, finally connecting with her soft lips.

Her smile wouldn't cease, as he nipped at her neck, as he embraced her body, as he stroked her cheek, her lips only stretched into a more recognizable grin. Her cheeks hurt, like the happiness she felt would cause them to crack. "I love _you._ " She whispered back, tangling her fingers in the curls at the nape of his neck.

…

She watched as her husband scurried around the room, frantically trying to shove both their belongings into a duffle bag. She hid her smile behind a cupped palm, knowing she would undoubtedly repack her own clothes anyway, slipping a little nighttime surprise in there for her husband as well.

He pulled pants from the dresser and refolded them as she sauntered over to him, placing a soft kiss against his lips, lingering just a moment too long. He smiled, pressing his forehead to hers before kissing her quickly and moving to continue packing.

"You know," he looked over his shoulder at her. "If you keep stopping me to kiss me, we're going to be late…" She watched him zip the duffle bag, moving behind him as he stood. Her hands moved over his hips, sliding into his pockets as she placed her head between his shoulder blades.

"That's okay," She mumbled, placing a soft kiss on his back. "I wouldn't mind."

He turned abruptly, sweeping her off of her feet and spinning around and landing cockeyed at the foot of the bed. "Don't worry," he laughed, allowing her weight to press atop his chest and her feet to dangle over his knees. "We'll have time for _so many_ activities once we check in tomorrow."

She swung her legs, resting each knee against his ribs, placing both hands upon his face. "Good." She responded simply, leaning forward to kiss him.

* * *

 **IN A PLANE – OCTOBER 2029**

After the flight had taken off, she felt a chill run down her spine with a volt of excitement when Henry asked her if she wanted to know where they were headed. She was glad the flight was sparse with passengers and their seats were surrounded by vacancy, hiding her small moan and her eyes rolling back as he leaned over, sneaking his hand up her thigh.

Of course she wanted to know. He knew that, and she didn't have to reverberate such. "You know I do." She whispered anyway, intertwining her fingers in his that rested on her thigh.

"I'll give you a hint." He left his hand on her leg, his other maneuvering through the apps on his phone. She peered over his shoulder, trying to see what he was up to. Seconds later she felt a vibration radiate through her body as the screen of her phone lit up with a text from Henry.

Grabbing her phone and sliding it open with her free hand, she tightened her grip on his fingers, feeling her breath quicken. She rested the screen on her collarbone, already feeling her temperature rise. "Ohmygod." She breathed out in a single syllable, biting her lip as she stared out the window.

"Do you like that vintage photography?" his voice was dangerously low, husky in her ear as he bit intentionally behind the lobe. She could only nod, now moving her hips uncomfortably in the seat.

She untangled her fingers from his, raking her nails down his chest, sneaking them under the thin cotton of his tee shirt. She snuck another glance at the photo on her phone before dropping it back in her pocket and fisting the fabric pooling around his abs.

She exhaled heavily in lieu of a coherent response to his provocative question. "You're so goddamn handsome." She breathed crossing her legs tightly and leaning across the seat. Before she could make another move, though, he had abruptly left the seat, brushing a cold breeze across her neck. After waiting quite impatiently, she slid her hand into the pocket of her coat and headed toward the back of the plane.

* * *

 **CHARLOTTESVILLE, VA – OCTOBER 1992**

Henry awoke some time later to find the room dark, and the mattress cold. A small lamp was all that illuminated a desk in the corner of the room, where he barely made out his wife's silhouette.

"Babe, what are you doing?" he closed his eyes again, his voice lined with the gravel of sleep.

"Go back to bed." She whispered quietly. "I'll be there in a second." He nodded, instinctively turning on his side, inching toward her pillow until he could smell the fain scent of her perfume lingering.

"Hurry," he mumbled into the cotton pillowcase. "it's getting cold tonight."

* * *

 **FALLS LAKE, NC – OCTOBER 2029**

The pair walked hand-in-hand along a trail that led away from the cabin, through the trees, and toward the shore of the lake. A comfortable silence had fallen over them, as they felt their pulses mingle against embraced wrists and palms.

When they returned to the cabin, they made their way to the bench on a side deck that was positioned perfectly to overlook the property. Elizabeth rested her head on Henry's shoulder, closing her eyes as she listened to the muted sounds of birds, animals scurrying, and insects chirping.

"Do you remember our first anniversary?" her voice broke through the silence that had encapsulated them for the past hour.

"Of course," he moved his nose, resting his chin atop her head as he breathed in her presence. "We spent the weekend in the city."

She adjusted her gaze, moving to look into his eyes. She smiled longingly as she remembered the trip. "Yeah." Her head bobbed slowly. "The night before we left, that night, I wrote you a letter."

His jaw tightened as his eyes moved quickly across the landscape in front of him, not knowing exactly like a phrase like that was supposed to mean.

"Relax," she soothed, patting his chest. "I knew I wanted to give it to you on a future anniversary, but I was never quite sure when." She pulled an envelope from her pocket, handing it to him. "After everything we have been through together, number 40 seems perfect." She flashed him a bright smile before curling back into his side.

She listened intently, absorbing the sounds of rustling paper and Henry's breathing. She closed her eyes, feeling his warm fingers run through her hair. She rubbed his leg when she heard his breath become labored and hitched, catching a glance of her own writing when he pulled her closer.

"Elizabeth…" the whisper floated in the air, neither confirming or deny his exclamation. She heard a small sniffle, then a chuckle, before he spoke again. "You ended with a quote." His hand grazed her head, sliding down her arm. "Yet everything that touches us, me and you, / takes us together like a violin's bow, / which draws one voice out of two separate strings." Though it seemed perfect when she wrote the line 40 years ago, she had no idea how relevant it would become as they ventured through life together.

"I love you, Henry." The words felt inadequate falling from her lips. They had spent more years of their lives together than they had spent apart, and though she told him over and over again, she never felt that she could accurately convey the grip he held on her heart.

She ran her thumb across the palm of his hand, staring at it for a long moment before placing a gentle kiss on each line etched within his skin. As if he knew the internal struggle she faced, he closed his hand around hers, kissing her knuckles before meeting her eyes.

"If I loved you less, I might be able to talk about it more."

"Jane Austen." Her breath was heavy both with relief and emotion. He was no longer her "better half;" she supposed at this point there was no discretion in determining where he ended and she began. They were simply _one._

He leaned toward her body, resting his forehead heavily against hers, feeling the heat radiate between them. Words, though appreciated, had become futile, and they now relied on demonstrating their love, pledging it permeate every corner of the lives they lived together.

END.


End file.
